


The Brother who Stole Christmas

by DLManoir



Series: kinkmas 2020 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 16-year-old girl, 18-year-old girl, 20-year-old guy, A/B/O verse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female Alpha, Lesbian Character, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Underage Masturbation, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLManoir/pseuds/DLManoir
Summary: Nesrine's best friend, Elizabeth, is spending Christmas with her and her family. She should be thrilled to have her friend with her for the holidays, but something isn't quite right.Her friend is dating her older brother, Wesley.Nesrine shouldn't be jealous. She knows she shouldn't be jealous. After all, they're both adults with every right to live their lives as they see fit. So why does she keep getting this revolting feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever she sees them?Could it be love?Whatever it is, she's not going to let it slip between her fingers without at least reaching out for it first. Even if it proves to be a mistake.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: kinkmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065599
Kudos: 4





	The Brother who Stole Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> **Content warning**  
>  This story features a teenage girl peeping on her brother having sex with her friend without being caught. If that triggers you, then you'll want to backtrack and find something else to read.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> For the rest of you, I hope you enjoy this little short story!

Christmas in the Schoenfeld’s household was a grand holiday. Everyone was employed in making sure the house was transformed into a winter wonderland of sorts by Christmas eve. Some thought it overwhelming, but Nesrine didn’t mind. She loved it, in fact. The excitement. The food. The gathering. The smells. Christmas changed her, her brothers, and their parents. It made her want to reminisce on past Christmases, and she strived to create new, more beautiful memories.

This year was different, however. Everyone’s good mood was lost on Nesrine.

Her friend, Elizabeth, a lovely Omega who was two years older than her, attended this year’s celebration. It should have been a dream come true because Nesrine felt a fondness unlike any other she had ever felt towards another. And it was! At first. She attributed her sentiments to the mere friendship they shared, but her mind changed when her older brother, Wesley, decided to take Lizzie from her. They were—she shuddered to think—dating, and something about that just rubbed her the wrong way.

Everyone was deeply entranced with her father’s latest batch of Christmas cookies. An assortment of candies and colourful icing was made available to them while they each handled the garnishing of a handful of the treats.

“It looks horrible!” Wesley’s teasing voice roared, mocking the Omega’s cookies.

Nesrine peered through her eyelashes just in time to witness Lizzie slap Wesley’s shoulder. The girl feigned an indignant gasp. Blue icing was squirted onto a lithe finger and wiped across the young man’s nose in retaliation.

“Rude!” Lizzie said, “What does it matter anyway? You’re going to eat it and like it!”

Wesley wiped at his nose, licking his finger clean.

“You could put some effort into it! If you really loved me, you’d make sure those cookies look delicious.”

“Ah! Then I’ll give it to someone I love, I guess!”

Nesrine’s gaze met her friend’s dead-on, foolish hope filling her heart and making her stomach churn. Clearly, Lizzie had meant her, and it thrilled her to no end, yet it was all but bittersweet. Lizzie didn’t mean  _ that _ kind of love. The sort that Nesrine had in her heart for her friend.

She forced a smile and averted her eyes, returning to her own cookies—a Christmas tree like the one in their living room. Of course, her despondency did not go unnoticed.

“What’s wrong, Nessie?” her friend asked, actual concern in her voice.

Nesrine shook her head, shrugged her shoulders, and made a vague gesture of her hand that meant nothing but to dismiss the Omega’s trouble. She hated how intuitive her friend could sometimes be.

“Oh, nothing. I’m just focused.” She looked down at the cookie she was icing and brought it to her mouth. It crunched between her teeth.

“It does look horrible, by the way,” she said, pointing to Lizzie’s cookies.

Elizabeth gasped, scandalized. “You are so mean! Both of you!”

Nesrine’s mouth opened to utter a teasing remark just as two pairs of little hands thieved her friend’s cookies right under their noses. A mighty roar, imbued with the influence of an Alpha’s voice, made everyone shudder with trepidation; everyone but the two youngest boys. The pitter-patter of little feet fled out of the dining room from the older Alpha hot on their trail.

“Hey! Hey!  _ HEY!! No!  _ ” Nesrine’s father barked at the two pups. “Get back here! You’ll ruin your dinner!”

One quick glance at the Beta twins’ stations, and it was clear that they hadn’t only stolen Lizzie’s cookies, but had also eaten their own, as well as Milo and Aiden’s. Everyone knew their father wouldn’t allow any of his kids to spoil their appetites.

Nesrine laughed, just as her mother, Morgan, and everyone else did. Her eyes scanned across each smiling face; her mom, Milo and Aiden, Elijah, Flynn, and Oliver; and then she caught sight of Wesley necking her friend. His nose buried into the crook of her neck, tickling her, making her giggle. Nesrine’s friend.  _ My Omega… _ She forced herself to look away when the pang in her heart stole her smile.

The rest of the evening went by with dull passivity for Nesrine. They finished decorating the cookies, watched a movie, ate…

She hardly tasted the food when she sat across the new  _ happy _ couple her parents were keen to welcome and show off. Nesrine detached herself from her family, smiled when she thought would look best, and offered her brothers—except Wesley, for apparent reasons—whatever attention they actively sought from her.

She was washing dishes when her mother startled her by suddenly appearing from behind, having thought her parents were tucking the twins in beds for the night. Nesrine was about to be taken apart, piece by piece, as Omegas had a knack for simply knowing when something bothered one of their kids.

“Is everything okay, Nessie?”

“Of course, Mom,” Nesrine answered quickly. “Why?”

“It’s not really that hard to miss, baby,” her mother said, brushing her hair behind her ear. Nesrine feigned ignorance and drove her attention to the dishes she was washing.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” she said, the words a little bit too harsh. Her mother didn’t seem to mind.

“Oh, but something  _ is _ wrong. You’re all pouty… Look at that face you’re making.” He squeezed her cheeks and shook her head with all the playfulness of a parent trying to cheer up a sad child. “Who’s my favourite little girl? Why is she so sad?”

“Let go, Mom!” Nesrine cried. She swiped his hand away. His cooing made her smile, although she tried hard not to let it show.

“I’m not a baby, and… and I don’t like you touching my face!”

Her mother raised his hands placatingly and rolled his eyes.

“Alright, alright, not touching you!” he conceded. “Then, tell me what’s going on, baby. You know you can tell me anything.”

He placed a comforting hand over her arm and at that moment, Nesrine was torn between telling her mom of the weight pressing down on her heart or keeping her thoughts to herself. She decided a little bit of both might just help. She didn’t want to make Christmas awkward for everyone or draw attention to herself when she didn’t quite understand what her own feelings meant. So she shared a little of her troubles, just enough to earn her a few gentle words of comfort and a loving hug. Nesrine had never known a time where her mother’s arms hadn’t been a source of relief for her, and this time was of no exception.

“Your dad and I love you very much, baby,” he told her, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head while his arms encircled her.

“I love you too,” she said.

“Tomorrow is Christmas, and we have a gift for you. You’ll love it. So don’t go to bed upset, okay, baby? You have good things coming soon enough.” He released her and saw himself out of the kitchen and up the stairs—she assumed to his and her father's bedroom.

Eventually, everyone else retired to their rooms, the house falling quiet and dark. Lizzie went with Wesley. To his room. Where they would be alone all night. Nesrine could only imagine what they were up to now, what they would be up to later on tonight. Wesley would touch Lizzie, and she would touch him. Nesrine seethed all night with those thoughts. Couldn’t find sleep because of them.

It was past midnight when Nesrine decided she had enough of tossing and turning and rose from her bed to don a pair of soft, blue pyjamas. She went down to the kitchen for a glass of water and a late-night snack. The cheese and crackers she knew she could find in the fridge would do fine. Nesrine could always count on her father to leave the fridge stocked with healthy snacks. The man had a thing for feeding them  _ healthy _ snacks.

She ate in the colourful lighting emanating from the Christmas tree until her nerves were abated. She could see the beautiful evergreen with golden garlands and bright Christmas ornaments standing in the living room from where she sat at the kitchen island. Most of the presents surrounding it came from Milo and Aiden, who were visiting. Some were from herself and her brothers, and at least one gift for her and her brothers from her parents. Come tomorrow morning, the tree would be buried in so many more presents.

She looked at the stove’s clock. It blinked:  _ 01:26 _ . Her parents would be waking up soon to set up for Christmas morning. Most of the Schoenfeld kids had long since outgrown the age to believe in Santa Claus, but the twins were still young, and their parents insisted on making the holidays as magical as possible for as long as the boys would allow it. And Nesrine had to admit she admired their dedication.

She put her things away, leaving her cup in the sink and the tray of snacks in the fridge, and headed back up the stairs without making a sound. She passed her parent’s bedroom door and hastily made for her room, but stopped when her hand touched the doorknob. Strangely enough, her body didn’t move as she wanted it to. Instead, she looked to the stairs leading to the third floor at the end of the hallway.

Wesley’s room was upstairs. His was the only bedroom up on the third floor.

Curiosity swept her feet and forced her to relinquish her grasp of the doorknob in her hands. She climbed up to the third floor.

The staircase landed her in the playroom, part of which was converted into a sort of hangout for her older brothers while the other part remained the twins’ playroom. The door to the left led to a bathroom, whereas the door to the right… was left ajar.

Dim light poured through the crack, contrasting with the darkness of the playroom.

Nesrine froze when she heard murmurs, soft noises not meant for her ears. She should have turned and headed back down the stairs, she knew. Her body moved to this exact thought, but something demanded she soothe this sudden bout of curiosity and pulled her back. The closer she came to the door, the tighter her chest became, the harder it was to breathe, and the louder the noises sounded to her ears.

She touched the door but didn’t let herself open it, and peered through the crack. The light was turned off, but the ambient luminosity of a bedside lamp basked the room in an almost ethereal glow, with shadows dancing on the wall and the glint of deep shades illuminating the room.

A noise, a long and sultry sigh, guided her eyes to a most distressing scene.

She tore her eyes away, stumbling back in horror and disgust, and pivoted on her heels. She made for the stairs, but something held her back again. It was as though she was… possessed…

Possessed by the need to see.

The need to know.

Nesrine abandoned her endeavours to escape from the pang in her heart, returning to peek through the crack. Wesley. She saw her brother’s back, torso bare, his broad figure slumped at the foot of the bed and between Lizzie’s legs. The girl’s legs were crossed around Wesley’s shoulders, keeping him near her center, and she moaned.

It was a sound so melodious to Nesrine’s ears that she had to suppress a growl welling up into the back of her throat. Wesley shouldn’t have been the one to induce such wonderful mewls out of her Omega.

Nesrine thought about disrupting them, about opening the door and putting an end to their foolery, but she couldn’t act on those thoughts. If she did, she would undoubtedly lose Lizzie’s friendship, and the prospect of losing her friend was much too painful for her to get in the way—no matter how much it hurt.

She watched her friend writhing under her brother. Calling “  _ Wesley! Wesley! Wesley!  _ ” when she thought it should have been her the Omega called out to.

Hot tears burned in the back of her eyes. The food in her belly now felt like a pound of rocks in the pit of her stomach. Her heart was pounding with a myriad of emotions, all colliding and meshing into one nasty monster she fought tooth and nail to abate into quiet submission. Her mind reeled, and her thoughts raced a mile a minute. And then…  _ her world crumbled. _

Her mind went quiet, her heart silenced, her pain stifled, when she heard her friend say:

“Please… I can’t wait anymore,” Lizzie said in that breathless, pleading tone, “  _ I need you, Alpha.  _ ”

Nesrine saw her friend’s face then, flushed and so very beautiful, as Wesley rose from between her legs. She rested there, on her back, staring longingly at her brother— _ No! Look at me! _ —while he crossed to the nightstand. He produced a silver packet from the first drawer. A condom. Before he blocked her view again, she drank in the sight of the Omega’s pussy. Shaven. Wet and glistening. Was it her slick or his saliva? While she had seen her friend naked plenty of times before, she was never blessed with this most intimate sight. It stirred something warm and conflicting in her loins.

Wesley’s hands fell on Lizzie, touching, groping. On her arms, her breasts. Pinching, squeezing. Feeling between her legs, inside her, making her gasp and whimper wantonly. He pulled her up on her knees, turned her around, and bent her over. He didn’t even have to tell her to hold onto the headboard of the bed.

This was a practiced dance between the two lovers.

Nesrine watched with rapt attention as her brother’s fingers plunged back into her friend’s heat.  _ In and out. In and out. _ Pumping hard, over and over again to make her love juices squirt almost liberally. Leaking, coating.

Nesrine caught a whiff of the Omega’s slick. Sweet. Feminine.  _ Elizabeth’s scent in its most carnal form. _ She was immediately addicted, feeling the immense need to taste it for herself, to feel the tight heat engulfing her own fingers—not her brother’s—to hold  _ her _ Omega.

_ Her Omega! _

Lizzie was her Omega.

Nesrine knew it by the way her own body came alive with the Omega’s bedroom noises. Even if they weren’t meant for her to hear.

“Mhnnngh, come on!” Lizzie whined, her body twisting sensually as two thick fingers thrust in and out of her wet pussy. She pushed herself back, her back arching into the touch between her thighs. “You’re always teasing me— _ mmm! _ —like… this… I need you in me, Alpha.  _ Please!  _ ”

Wesley shuffled his weight from one leg to the other as he peeled his pants off with his free hand, the other busy with the handling of the Omega’s body. His thick, hard cock sprang free, and with only a few coaxing tugs, it was bigger than any other penis Nesrine had ever seen. A real Alpha’s cock.

She couldn’t believe that something so big would ever fit inside her friend’s body. Surely it wouldn’t!

He retrieved his hand from the Omega’s heat for only the moment it took him to tear open the packet and roll the condom over his hard length. Snug to the base. A few more jerks along the shaft. And lo and behold, Nesrine saw the blunt head of her brother’s cock kiss between her friend’s folds, and Lizzie swallowed him in one slow, controlled roll of Wesley’s hips. It filled her until their bodies were pressed flush, both naked and heated, and they paused.

Wesley kissed Lizzie’s neck and shoulders. His hands felt her ample breasts, playing with the hard little nubs. He whispered things in her ears that made her giggle, but Nesrine couldn’t hear what her big brother said. When Lizzie’s hand went to the low of her belly, she spoke. 

“You’re so big…”

“And you’re so tight,” Wesley replied against her neck.

Nesrine cringed, the yearning making her heart pound with desperation. Her mind screamed for her to leave now, but her heart demanded she stop what was about to transpire.

Wesley brought the Omega up onto her knees, her back to his chest, strong arms wrapped around the lithe body Nesrine desired, and they both fell quiet. Quiet until that first thrust, which Nesrine had hardly noticed but could tell by the way Lizzie’s body flinched in her brother’s embrace. Her friend whined and grunted almost as if in pain, but Wesley didn’t stop. And Nesrine didn’t stop it either.

Short breaths turned to raspy gasps and then to stifled moans as Wesley’s hip movements gradually quickened. The lewd slurping noises of the Alpha’s cock sliding in and out of Lizzie’s pussy eventually mingled with that of flesh slapping flesh and the creaking complaints of the bedframe.

To Nesrine’s eyes, it looked like her friend suffered from the way she cried out, but her virgin body understood the innate need for sexual release.

When Lizzie’s voice became so loud that even Nesrine worried she might stir the others, her brother grabbed a handful of the Omega’s long blonde locks and pushed her face down into the pillow, muffling her yelps of pleasure. His thrusts grew brutal, her smaller body being lifted on his cock over and over again. The place where she was connected with the Alpha was now visible to Nesrine’s prying eyes, as were the fingers playing aggressive circles around the Omega’s center, only partly shielded by the heavy set of balls slapping with every thrust.

Lizzie was making herself feel good…

Nesrine fantasized about the Omega’s fingers playing between her legs like that. Rough hard circles. Making her feel good too. She knew she shouldn’t, but watching her Omega being taken, even by her brother, made her loins pulse with smouldering desire, which compelled her hand into travelling down the length of her body. Slowly. Gradually. The waistband of her pyjama bottoms was of no resistance to her hand as she dipped lower, inside her pants but not inside her panties, tickling her skin with a teasing touch as she went.

Her hand trembled over her clothed mound, her fingers hardly deft enough to force the cotton fabric to mould to her crease. Nevertheless, she eased her touch over that particular place, heated her to the very core. She rubbed, circling her fingers, and teased lightly with her nail while she watched as her friend writhed beneath her brother. Be it knowing she had no business peeping on them or watching a young woman she knew should belong to her, Nesrine couldn’t say, but it made her body warm, and the coils of sensations inside of her tightened until it made her legs weak, forcing her down to her knees.

“ _ Ahn! Ahn! Hmmm! Oh, yes! God, yes!  _ ”

Lizzie’s moans mingled with the fucking’s rhythmic  _ fwap! fwap! fwap! _ and Wesley’s grunts. Nesrine imagined those moans were for her, meant to guide her where she needed to go, telling her what she needed to know. She imagined the prison of her clothes to be the warm, soft naked flesh she so desired.

But it wasn’t enough.

She wanted to feel movement against her skin, to feel hands squeezing and kneading her, just as she would feel Lizzie’s body. Real movement. Real skin. Real hands. Should she get the chance…

Nesrine’s free hand slipped under her shirt to cup her small breasts—mosquito bites, others often said to tease her—and pinch at the nipples. She did like she saw her brother do to her friend, but she did so too hard, and the initial sharpness of the pain nearly pulled her from her reverie. She softened her touch around her nipple, rolling the throbbing flesh between her fingers until it became stiff and the hurt tapered into soft, almost ticklish prickles that sent shivers down her spine.

At the same time, she reached into her underwear, no longer content with the barrier of fabric between her fingers and her sex, and her fingers immediately found the slight swell of her clit. She touched too hard again. A surprised and overwhelmed yelp rose in her throat, but she managed to swallow it before it left her lips.

_ Gently. _

Now she knew she had to start gently.

She felt her clitoris harden further under the pad of her finger. Tentative strokes led her fingers. Sliding between the lips, prodding at her entrance, teasing around the hood. She couldn’t go too hard or fast but required a constant yet increasing pressure and speed. She didn’t like keeping the same pace as it made her hand cramp, and even grew bored with the same circling motions, but the moment she changed the tempo of her touch, even by a fraction, she was forced to start over.

It tortured her. The loss and gain of her pleasure was a delightful torment to her. One she wanted to share with her Omega but couldn’t.

Nesrine squeezed her thighs, entrapping her hand where she wanted it, where it felt good. She wanted to feel good. Like Lizzie. With Lizzie. And it instilled within her heart the bittersweet suffering of unrequited love. She lost control of her hands just as something inside of her sparked up and down her spine, jolting across her skin in a flurry of little goosebumps.

A finger rubbed between her lower lips, spreading the thin amount of slick leaking from her entrance until she finally breached it. She pumped shallowly, starting off easy as she had learned. Her insides were tight and hot, but she opened herself to take a second finger after a short moment.

When she could thrust two fingers inside her pussy, she rocked her pelvis against the palm of her hand, stimulating her clitoris while simultaneously driving her fingers into her. She bit back a moan, like the ones rolling off of her shameless friend’s tongue, and pushed inside herself harder. Deeper. Until her insides quivered around her fingers and her hips bucked of their own volition. The pressure behind her pelvis mounted so that even the spark of pain when she pinched her nipple hard couldn’t distract her.

“  _ Hnrrrrg—I’m cumming, Liz,  _ ” Wesley said, his voice a low, reverberating growl.

“  _ Yes! Yes! Aaah! Fill me—mmm!—A-Alpha!  _ ” Lizzie replied.

Nesrine growled low in her throat but said nothing. Why would she? She wasn’t the Alpha Lizzie was calling for. Nevertheless, it didn’t stop her from fantasizing about what the Omega might look or sound like if she was, in fact, calling out to her, not her brother. Both of them mated and in love. With little effort, she tricked herself into believing that her friend’s words were meant for her.

She pressed her lips into a thin, straight line, sealing away any noise which might be aroused from her, and worked her pleasure hard. She squeezed and kneaded her tits, pinching, twisting, scrapping, alternating between nipples, while simultaneously pistoning in and out of her pussy. She bucked hard against her hand, moving her hips with abandon as she chased after every little bit of pleasure to ease her over that edge.

Her chase for pleasure was no longer about catching up with Lizzie, but rather about sharing this moment, this finish in tandem with her. It was only a discouragement that she wasn’t able to truly enjoy it with Lizzie.

Wesley’s hips stuttered, ramming his cock hard into Lizzie’s wet cunt, sinking to the hilt each time. He grunted—much like a pig, Nesrine thought—and came deep inside the Omega, whose squeals were muted by the pillow. Lizzie’s hand left her pussy to fist at the sheets, while the Alpha on top of her kept fucking her through their shared orgasm, bodies colliding frantically until, finally, they slowed to a complete stop.

Panting, sweaty, and spent, Wesley collapsed on top of Lizzie. 

Unlike them, Nesrine struggled to finish. She suffered for the lack of another’s warm body pressed against hers.

Her hands kept moving furiously to push her over the edge. She released her nipples in favour of working the heat quickly spreading between her legs. With one hand, she fingered herself deep and hard, twisting, scissoring, and curling her finger until she found that spot inside that made her body rigid with arousal. With the other hand, she stroked and flicked the hard nub of sensitive nerves of her clitoris in frenzied desperation to finish.  _ Now. Now. Now! NOW!! _

“Mmrrrghhh…”

Nesrine whined when she finally found her release. Her body trembled with such tremors that she almost doubled over on herself. Her toes curled, and her hips twitched with each wave of her orgasm. All in quick succession, until they slowly subsided. She was then left shaky and panting.

She retrieved her fingers from inside her body, slightly wet with her juices, and shame crept into the pit of her stomach when she saw them glisten in the dim candlelight. She wiped them off on her pyjama pants and cursed herself, wishing to disappear—if only for the upcoming day. How would she face her friend and her brother after witnessing them in bed together? How would she explain and reason her peeping to them?

They couldn’t know.

She couldn’t say anything.

Before she could decide what she should do next, however, noises and movement stirred inside the room again, forcing Nesrine out of her guilty stasis.

“Do you need me to help you to the bathroom?” Wesley asked.

“Hmm,” Lizzie said, the Omega rising onto wobbly legs, “No, I think I’m fine to walk.”

Nesrine bolted for the steps as both her brother and her friend were coming her way. Her heartbeat quickened, thrumming in her ears. She got about halfway down the stairs before she froze again at the sound of another set of voices—

“Are the kids asleep?” her mom’s whisper was barely comprehensible from where Nesrine stood.

“I think so,” answered her father, in much the same manner. “Come on.”

At the same time, Wesley’s door creaked open, attracting her parents’ attention and forcing her to fall back against the wall, just a little around the bend so she couldn’t be seen from the second or third floor. She waited for both couples to pass and move on before cautiously making her way to her room, and, with her heart in her throat, she twisted the doorknob and prayed it wouldn’t make a sound when she pushed the door open. She snuck inside, and after closing her door as carefully as she had opened it, she locked it.

Her bed called her then, whispering sweet murmurs of comfort, the promise of deep sleep. However, she slept fitfully that night and woke many times, but not once did she leave her room again. And the next morning, she waited long after breakfast had been served before joining the others who insisted she be there to open presents.

Her heart and mind were in turmoil, but one thing remained the same: Lizzie was  _ her _ Omega.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to know more about the upcoming works, feel free to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DLManoir). I also have a discord server where you can chat with me: [join here](https://discord.gg/8WqB2VD54c). If you're looking for a place full of welcoming, horny people, with ample pictures of pets and food, then this server's the best place to be.


End file.
